


樱

by MissTarus



Category: KinKiKids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTarus/pseuds/MissTarus





	樱

堂本光一第一次见到堂本剛的时候，是在八岁那年的新年。  
彼时作为近畿地区统治者的祖父还在，整个堂本家族还是一团和睦，辞旧迎新之时大家带着各自的家眷来京都朝贺。虽是新年，可是在祖父面前大家都战战兢兢，人跪了一屋子，声音却一丝没有，正在光一跪的有些不耐烦的时候，fufufu的笑声打破了屋子压迫般的死寂，所有人都小心翼翼的用余光看着是谁敢这么大胆，竟然敢在堂本松平将军面前放肆，怕是不想活命了。  
光一仗着自己身量小，尽管跪在第一排，却还是微微抬起身向后往，惊讶的发现跪在自己斜后方的竟然是一个穿着粉色和服梳着垂发的小姑娘，他心中暗想不只是哪家的大名，竟然带着自己的公主上前拜和，定会惹了祖父不快。  
“小剛啊！快上来让爷爷看看！”堂本老将军并没有生气，反而一直板着的脸因为这声突兀的笑瞬间绽开，爽朗的笑着召唤一身粉嫩的小人儿上前，慈爱的说：“你这孩子，定是又把你阿姐的衣服穿了出来，数你爱搞怪！”  
“阿姐总说我没她小时候漂亮，所以我今天穿了阿姐的衣服，做了阿姐的打扮让祖父看看，到底是我好看还是阿姐好看！”带着奶声奶气的不服输的声音显得格外有趣，认真的样子似乎老将军不给他一个满意的答案他就不罢休，堂本老将军拍案大笑，哄着他说：“你好看，你比你阿姐好看！”  
小家伙得到了想要的答案开心的笑了起来，fufufu的笑声中夹杂着一两声小猪的叫声，逗得堂本松平笑的更开心了，这笑声缓解了堂室内的尴尬，大家纷纷壮着胆子抬头恭维起老将军来。  
老将军对那些假模假式的恭维显得漫不经心，随意应和了两句便对着堂本剛的父亲说：“丰臣，小剛可比光一那小子有朝气多了，光一那小子每天板着一张脸，倒是比我这老头子还严肃呢！”  
堂本光一皱眉想着如何去反驳爷爷自己才不要和一个穿着女装的小屁孩一样的时候，一阵香气让他抬起了头，刚才还在祖父膝前撒欢的堂本剛跪在他面前举着一块馒头说：“光一哥哥吃！”然后不由分说的塞进他手里又跑回了祖父身边。光一手足无措的看着手里的馒头，又看看祖父，一时不知道如何是好，祖父看着他窘迫的样子无奈的摇摇头说：“吃吧，这孩子总是这么拘谨。”  
“光一君是未来要继承父亲征夷大将军之名的，因此稳重些。”堂本丰臣恭敬的说。  
堂本松平摇了摇头，冲着光一招手说：“来，你俩也认识一下，等我和你们父亲这一辈都入了土，你俩可要协力带着这些兄弟们把堂本家壮大，可不能生二心啊！”  
剛吃的满脸点心渣，毫不犹豫的用力的点点头，光一看着手里的不知道如何处理的馒头，想了半天塞回给剛后对着祖父说：“不会辜负祖父的期望。”  
祖父看着他颇有些别扭的样子，爽朗的笑了出来。

长在京都城里的孩子都怕祖父，来自其他地区的叔伯家的堂兄弟们也怕，唯有从奈良来的剛不怕，光一一时羡慕着他能和祖父亲近，一时羡慕他能够自由自在的玩耍，一时有又制住自己有这种撒娇和懈怠的心思。从小父亲和祖父对他教育颇为严格，母亲更是经常念叨自己以后是要继承祖父衣钵的人，断不可掉以轻心松懈了。这种他能玩我却不能玩的委屈的心理让光一每次都拒绝剛一起玩的邀请，只是他不知道这个小他三岁的小不点为什么不喜欢找别人玩偏偏爱找他，但是每次在后院的时候看着在樱花树下拍皮球的剛总会不自觉的被吸引过去。

新年很快就过完了，各叔伯也要带着自己的家眷回各自的封地去了，祖父将剛留在了京都，当问剛想不想留下的时候，剛乖巧的点了点头，坐在祖父身边的光一还是清晰的看到了剛的大眼睛里蓄满了泪水，他假装整理衣服飞快的揉了揉眼睛，然后带上欢快的面具和父母告别。  
那一刻，光一竟然想要上去抱抱他，告诉他，以后你再找我玩的时候，我一定会和你一起玩的。  
光一没有兑现承诺，因为剛再也没有找过他玩。  
京都城里的孩子要学的东西很多，玩耍的时间少之又少，加上剛过于讨祖父欢心遭到了大家的嫉妒，在心爱的皮球被大家起哄的扔掉之后，剛再也没有在树下拍过皮球，除了上课和每日去祖父那里，剛连房间都很少出了。

光一结束练习的时候已经是深夜了，蹑手蹑脚回去的时候，敏锐的发现树下站着一个人，昏暗的夜色下光一只能看到那个身影在鬼鬼祟祟拨弄着什么，他的动作先于反应一步拔刀直逼那个黑影却被灵活的躲开，定睛一看，才发现是抱着三味线的剛。  
“是你啊！”剛看到是他，轻轻的说，语气中再也没有新年时候的欢快，平淡的没有丝毫情绪。  
“你在这做什么。”光一不知道说什么，但是他并不想就这么一句话不说就离开，想了半天才蹦出了一句话，配上他僵硬的语调，仿佛是在对剛的拷问。  
剛举起手中的三味线，看了他一眼后便不再理他，轻轻的悬空拨弄着琴弦，没有发出一丝声音，脸上带着不符合年纪的冷漠与淡然。  
“会打扰到别人。”感觉到光一不解的目光定在了他身上，剛不待光一问便开了口，却失去了继续的兴致打算离开。光一眼疾手快的一把拽住了他，却在剛惊讶的目光下支支吾吾发不出声。  
“那天……我不是故意拒绝你的馒头的……因为那个是红豆馅的……我不喜欢吃红豆。”感受到剛的挣扎，光一赶紧开了口，说完却感觉自己好像在说什么废话，暗想幸亏天色晚看不到自己的脸色，要不然可真是要丢人了。  
“没关系啊！”剛不冷不热的回了一句后，继续努力挣脱光一的桎梏，只是年龄的差距带来的体力上的差距使他都有些累了还是没有摆脱光一执着的桎梏。  
“以后你想玩的话就找我，如果我没有功课的话，一定会陪你玩的！”光一下了好大的决心大声的说，丝毫不在意院子里的其他人已经进入了梦乡。  
“我不想玩了！”剛低声说。  
“不行！”光一难得的耍起了小孩子的脾气“明天午时，你就在这棵树下等我，一言为定啊！”说完不等剛答应便松开他的手跑开了。

堂本剛并不想去花园，午时的时候花园里有很多小孩子，一而再再而三的被他们排挤已经让他怕了，可是看着自己手腕上堂本光一昨晚捏出来的红印，好奇心还是战胜了恐慌，让他悄悄的走进了花园。  
“呦！小丫头来了！”剛一走进花园，平时最喜欢欺负他的孩子头便扯着嗓子吸引大家的注意力，剛转身便要跑开，一下撞入了一个怀抱，抬起头发现竟然是堂本光一，而光一本来因为被撞倒很不爽的表情在看到是他后，瞬间转为了惊喜。  
“走！”堂本光一不由分说的拉住企图逃跑的剛，把他带进了院子，院子里的其他孩子见堂本光一进来，一声都不敢出，更不敢嘲笑堂本光一手里拿的那个样式过于花哨的皮球。堂本光一拽着堂本剛站在那群孩子面前，冷冷的盯着那个稍大的孩子说：“从今以后，谁要是敢欺负剛，我就打谁，如果你们有自信能打过我，就尽管上！或者现在有不服的，我们道馆见！”  
剛张大嘴惊讶的看着一脸严肃的光一，再看看下面大气都不敢出的孩子们，忽然“哇”的一声哭了起来。突如其来的变故吓得光一一跳，他一边哄着直往他怀里钻的小哭包，一面用眼神示意其他人赶紧走，感觉到院子里终于只有他和光一之后，剛抬起了布满眼泪鼻涕狼狈的小脸，还很不客气的往光一的衣服上蹭了蹭，一向有洁癖的光一竟然毫不在意，还主动拿袖子帮他擦了起来。  
“谢谢光一哥哥。”软绵绵的语调不复昨晚的冷漠，仿佛让光一看到了新年在祖父面前的那个小机灵鬼又回来了。  
“这个送给你。”光一举着那个丑丑的皮球有些不好意思的说：“我知道你原来的那个丢了，有点丑……你别……”  
“我喜欢！”剛不待光一说完就一把抢过来还迅速的在光一脸上亲了一口后奶声奶气的说：“光一哥哥陪我玩拍皮球吧！”说完才为自己刚才的行为感到有些不好意思，低着头不敢看光一的表情跑开了。  
光一摸着自己被亲的地方，一时有些发愣，反应过来的时候小家伙已经在院子里开心的拍球唱起了歌，光一看着那一团粉丝的身影，看着那棵抽芽的樱花树，呢喃着：  
“春天来了啊！”

“哎呀光一我不要练了，好累的！”堂本剛坐在道馆的地上任凭光一怎么拽都不起来，一旁的冈田准一和长濑智也拄着木剑小声讨论这次光一会坚持几秒，五秒之后，堂本光一完败，堂本剛欢呼的跑去一旁吃起了小点心。  
“可以可以，光一，这次多坚持了一秒，再接再厉！”长濑智也坏笑着拍了拍光一，堂本光一带着无奈的笑意看着远处吃得正欢的剛笑着摇摇头，转瞬就换上了一副表情指着长濑和准一说：“你俩接着练！”  
“凭什么啊！”长濑哀嚎，换来了堂本光一毫不留情的一脚。  
堂本光一看着坐在阳光里的剛，微微眯起了眼睛。  
十年了啊。  
十年可以改变什么，十年，祖父去世了，父亲继承了大将军的名号；十年，京都城内的孩子陆陆续续的离开，唯有剛还在；十年，让堂本光一死死的守着一个不能说出口的秘密，他喜欢剛。  
剛亲自去求了祖父要和光一住在一起，祖父欣然同意，这一住就是十年。  
两个人一起学习，一起练武，一起玩耍，祖父总是说光一对剛就像对亲弟弟一样，可是光一知道，自己对剛的感情，并不是单纯的哥哥对弟弟，他曾经无法说明这是一种怎样的表情，直到十五岁那年，自己做了一个梦，一个梦见自己和剛纠缠在一起的梦，惊醒时下身坚硬的立着，而他就那么的看着睡梦中剛的脸，撸动着释放。  
从那一天起，他将两个人紧紧挨着的床铺拉开了距离，剛疑惑的问到底发生了什么，他含混不清的应付了过去，暗自庆幸剛虽然疑惑但也没有再追问下去。  
因为他自己知道，当剛再像小时候一样在睡梦中往他怀里拱的时候，他会无法控制的将他压在身下，狠狠贯穿，像那个梦一样。  
“kochan！”剛冲他招招手，用着特有的黏糊糊的声调说：“尝尝这个，九条婆婆的手艺越来越好了！”  
光一走过去，看着剛像小时候一样吃的满脸的点心碎，一边笑着轻轻的为他擦去，一边故作嫌弃的说：“都多大的人了吃个东西还是弄得满脸都是，以后看哪个姑娘愿意嫁给你。”  
“没人嫁给我我就一直待在京都城里，一直待在kochan身边，帮kochan建功立业出谋划策！”  
光一的手停顿在剛的嘴角，剛无意中说出了自己深藏的心思，他多么希望这么好的剛只被他一人所有，只看着他一个人。他深知这种心思万万不能让眼前这个人知道，如此偏执病态的感情，怕是会将这个人吓到，会让这个人逃跑，逃到他找不到的地方去。  
“喂！不要摁着我的嘴，我都没法吃了！”小吃货不满的拍下了光一的手白了他一眼，光一尴尬的收手咳嗽了两声，拍拍他的头说：“你自己吃吧，别吃太多，要不晚上又不愿意吃饭了！我在和长濑冈田再练一会儿。”连珠炮的说完了话，不等剛反应就飞也似的拿着木剑逃跑了。  
不能让他知道！堂本光一心里只有这一个声音。

堂本光一从父亲那里回来的时候，堂本剛正穿着睡衣光着脚坐在廊下弹三味线，一阵夜风吹过，层层叠叠的花瓣打着转的飞来飞去，有几片落到了剛的头上。  
堂本光一远远的站着，不想去打扰此情此景，直到堂本剛弹完一曲发现了他，他才走了过去，将自己的外衣披在他身上后，将他的脚握在手心。  
“虽然是春天了，晚上还是凉，要是病了怎么办，上次发烧可是难受到了哭鼻子啊。”光一小心的握着手里雪白的脚丫，像是握着世上最珍贵的宝物，时不时的挠挠脚心逗弄一下剛，剛也不甘示弱的轻轻的踹他，一时间两个人的笑声传遍了这座略浅孤寂的院落。  
堂本剛与旁人不同，他对武士的技艺不感兴趣，却对艺术很是着迷，尽管不是那么努力，但是武士技能也大都说得过去，甚至还在一群孩子中排在中上等，祖父宠他，也就随他去了，为他请了三味线的师傅，为他请了绘画的师傅，有了这些，堂本剛更是懒得再去武道馆练习，几年下来，武艺方面依旧马马虎虎，三味线却弹得响彻近畿，谁都知道堂本家的剛公子的三味线弹得让多少名师都自愧不如。  
可是剛很少当众表演，除了每年的新年有极为尊贵的贵客在时会简单弹奏一点，多数时候都是在夜里，对着院子里那棵唯一的樱花树练习，而堂本光一成了他唯一的听众，这经常让堂本光一自认为自己在剛的心目中是与他人不同的。  
“伯父找你说什么？”剛寻了个舒服的姿势靠在柱子上，一双脚丫依旧放在光一怀里取暖，这是小时候养成的习惯，不知不觉，习惯成自然。  
堂本光一沉默了，他不知道如何开口，父亲表示剛的已经大了，应该回奈良去了，他的一再坚持终于惹恼了父亲，这次找的借口父亲虽然没有再说什么，可是今天父亲的发怒才忽然让他意识到，剛也许有一天真的会离开他，两人再见的时候，就不能再像这样可以随意嬉笑，而是要遵照着那些礼节，日益疏远。  
“剛，你愿意一直陪在我身边，在我身边任职，还是愿意回奈良去做一个大名。”堂本光一看着剛，认真的问，问完后他非常后悔，因为他怕剛给出的答案是离开，但是他也告诉自己，就算剛说他愿意会奈良，他也会让他离开，因为这是他的选择，他又怎么忍心将他强留在身边。  
“我想和光一在一起。爷爷去世前不是说过吗，让我辅佐光一，如果我回了奈良，我还怎么完成爷爷的心愿呢。”剛看着樱花树，笑着说：“不用担心，kochan，我会留在京都的。”  
光一内心狂喜，而这狂喜中带着一丝苦涩，剛会一直陪着他，可是不是因为他，而是为了完成对祖父的承诺。  
光一起身拉起剛，说：“睡觉吧，夜深了。”

自古公武两家联姻便是天经地义之事，作为下任将军的继承人，这个任务便名真言顺的落在光一的头上。  
以前光一会找出各种理由拒绝，可是当他二十岁生日一过，这件事情便再无圈转的余地了。  
来联姻的是天皇最喜欢的优子公主，堂本今川将军和御台所都非常的满意，在招待使者的宴会上直接将婚期定于三个月之后，堂本光一想要拒绝，看着父亲施压的神色和母亲哀求的目光，他终究没有勇气在众人面前说出自己内心的真情实感，因为他直到一旦说出来，父母为了掩饰这种惊天的丑事，一定会将所有的错都推到剛身上，他忍住内心所有的情绪，唯有将无尽的不甘化到一杯杯酒里。  
“光一，别再喝了！”坐在一旁的长濑小声提醒着，光一摆了摆手，他怎么能不喝，他只有喝醉了才敢去向剛表明他的心意，他只有喝醉了才能不去在乎剛受到惊吓的表情然后可以将这一切归为“醉了”，这是他唯一的机会了，如果成婚了，他还有什么资格去爱着那个人，还有什么资格去对他说出一句“我爱你”。  
“光一殿下怎么了？”冈田准一一边帮着剛擦着因为碰倒了酒杯而流了满桌的酒一边示意剛去看对面的堂本光一。  
“能怎样？要娶公主了，大概是太开心了。”剛头也不带的说。

剛熄灭了蜡烛却在漆黑的卧房里翻来覆去的睡不着，廊下传来跌跌撞撞的脚步声，他迅速起身拉开了门，看见光一站在门口看着他傻笑。  
“……”剛想说什么但是却不知道说什么，张了张嘴还是放弃了，伸手想将已经醉了的光一扶进屋，没想到剛一伸手光一便一把将他拉进怀里，狠狠的吻了下去。  
剛拼命挣扎，却像幼时无法挣脱光一钳制住他的手那样无法躲避光一带着酒香和侵略的吻，他不甘示弱的狠狠的咬破了光一的嘴唇，顿时血腥的味道弥漫在两人的唇齿之间，光一在这充满血腥味的气息中，仍然不肯放手，反而挑逗起剛的舌头，纠缠不清。  
“你喝醉了！”  
终于光一放开了他，剛的嘴唇上也出现了一道伤口，光一擦了擦嘴抬起头，一把将剛打横抱起，摔在被褥上后关上了门，在剛还来不及起身的时候，狠狠的压住了他。一边吻着他一边撕扯着他的衣服。  
“堂本光一！你疯了吗！放开我！”堂本剛拼命的挣扎，而堂本光一发了狠似的狠狠压住了他，顺手拿起他挣扎落下的发带将他的两只手固定在了头顶，疯狂的在他身上留下一个个红色的印记。  
“堂本光一！光一！你放开我，你喝醉了！”堂本剛被疯狂的光一吓到了，在光一掀开他的衣摆握住他的下身慢慢撸动的时候，他带着哭腔哀求道。“我们这样是不对的。你要娶公主了啊！”  
堂本光一停下手中的动作，抬起头看着他，堂本剛看着他溢满了悲伤和绝望的眼睛，一时竟忘记了挣扎。  
为什么要露出这样的神态，为什么要露出这样的表情？  
“剛！”光一将两只手撑在剛的耳边，在剛的上方直视着他，认真和坚定的说：“我爱你，我自己都忘了我什么时候爱上的你，每次你钻进我怀里的时候，我都想疯狂的占有你。我知道这是不对的，可是我爱你我有什么办法啊！原谅我的自私吧剛，今晚过后就算恨我我也心甘情愿。”  
剛停止了所有的动作，他静静的看着光一，直到光一眼中的泪水一滴滴滴落在他的脸上，他放弃抵抗般的闭上了眼睛。  
从未被进入过的地方被手指开拓，干涩的甬道带来了极度的不适，剛死死的咬着嘴唇不发一声；胸前的两点被吮吸被玩弄，他闭着眼睛压抑着自己的喘息，直到撕裂般的剧痛从身下传来，剛再也无法抑制自己的泪水，他失神的睁开了眼睛，望着漆黑一片的屋顶，随着不断的顶弄，发出带着喘息声的啜泣。  
在光一手里和顶弄下不知释放了多少次，而光一射进他身体里多少次他也没有去数，疼痛不断被情欲所打败，屋里淡淡的血腥味儿也被情欲的味道所掩盖，他始终睁着眼睛承受着一次又一次的顶弄，无论是面对着光一还是被他翻过来他压在身下，在光一再一次射在他身体里的时候，他闭上了眼睛。  
“我爱你！”他听见光一在他耳边说。  
“你怎么可以爱上我啊！”他听见自己心里有个声音在凄凉的回响。

光一早上起来的时候，天已经大亮了，尽管点起了熏香，但满室的狼藉中仍然飘荡着情欲的味道，光一看着被褥上触目惊心的血迹，呆坐在那里，剛不在，也许他再也不会回来了，就算他回来了，他该如何面对剛。  
“你醒了？”剛清冷的声音传来，吓了光一一跳，已经一身清爽换好衣服的剛顺着光一的目光看着粘着斑驳血迹的被褥，沉默了一下不带任何感情的说：  
“烧掉吧！还有光一，我和伯父说了你要结婚了，再和你住一个房间实在是说不过去，我换到西园住了。”  
“等等！”光一赶忙喊住了他，剛听了脚步，却没有回头，两个人沉默着，唯有风声入耳。  
“对不起！昨晚……”光一低着头，低低的说，他向着剛板板整整的跪坐好，做好了土下座的姿势，他不知道自己还能做些什么，伤害已经存在，就像碎掉的瓷花瓶，无论怎么修复都会留有裂痕的隐疾。  
“光一！”剛仍然没有回头，他看着那棵开满了粉色樱花的樱花树，用着一种光一从未听过的语气说：“我是自愿的，因为很舒服，你不用在意。”说完便慢慢的离开了。  
光一追出去，看着剛缓慢的步伐和别扭的姿势，内心泛起了一阵酸涩。  
“小剛怎么了，不舒服吗？”看着不断调整坐姿的剛，长濑关切的问。  
光一停止了咀嚼，有些不安的看着剛，而剛连一个眼神都没有给他，也没有回答长濑的话。

这一个月，光一总是跟在剛的身后，而剛一反常态，连理都不想理他，有一次，光一借送东西的借口赖在剛的房间不走，剛轻佻的拉开自己的衣襟，笑着用指尖挑起光一的下巴媚眼如丝的说：“怎么？感觉体验还不错想再来一次？”看着光一愤而离去的背影，拢好衣服的剛笑了笑，掩饰住自己所有的表情。

一段时间后，不知道是从哪出现的传闻，剛公子好龙阳这个消息，传遍了京都。  
光一愤怒的质问长濑这个谣言从哪而来，长濑遮遮掩掩不愿意说，光一直接取下墙上的佩刀指着长濑，长濑才答道，京都城有些姿色的男宠经常被剛召见，所有人都知道，只有他不知道罢了。  
光一带着佩刀冲向西苑的时候，正好目睹剛坐在一个人的怀里，那个人的手已经伸进进了剛的衣襟，而剛脸上竟露出了微笑。  
光一清楚的记得，那一晚，剛的脸上什么表情都没有。  
光一一言不发的走过去，手起刀落，刚才还沉浸在情欲中的人，已经是一具冷冷的尸体了，剛无所谓的擦擦脸上溅到的血，整整衣服起身有些不满的看着堂本光一说：“兴致都没了。”  
光一狠狠的扯过剛，直接将他压在廊下的地板上，不顾剛的惊呼，直接扯下他的裤子狠狠的伸进一根手指，感受到干涩的阻力才意识到自己可能会伤到他，慌张的撤出手指抬起头想说些什么的时候看着剛一脸跃跃欲试的表情，而他甚至抬起身摩擦起自己的下身，这一刻，所有的愧疚与心疼全部化为愤怒。  
粗暴的扩张粗暴的进入，粗暴的接吻，剛的声音从痛苦的尖叫便成享受的呻吟，他狠狠的顶弄，哪怕闻到了血腥的味道，哪怕看到了剛脸上的泪，他都没有去管，他怕自己一停下来就会心软，他怕自己碰到剛脸上的泪珠便会卸下自己所有的心防。  
释放之后，剛摊在那里一动不动，而光一收拾好后，看着剛衣服上沾染的点点血迹，咬咬牙还是冷冷的说：“真是扫兴！”  
剛撇过头，一点泪水划过眼角，流到了木头里，印下一块阴影。

自那次后，光一出入西苑更加频繁，他自我催眠这一切不过都是互相满足罢了，他几乎每天都来到西苑，而剛也不拒绝，两个人疯狂的事情终于传到了堂本今川和御台所的耳朵里，剛坦然承认了一切，出乎光一意料的是，剛竟然将所有的责任都拦在了自己的身上，平时说话慢吞吞的他在堂本今川面前语速飞快，让光一连插话的机会都没有。  
堂本今川和御台所正愁没什么借口将剛赶回奈良，没想到剛却主动提出在光一大婚那日离开。  
堂本光一一言未发，因为，剛连个给他说话的机会都不给说完就离开了，光一跪在父母面前像父母坦白自己对剛的心意，母亲当即大哭，父亲被气得一句话都说不出，冷冷的扔下一句话便离开了。  
“光一，你以后是要继承将军之名的人，如果传出了这等丑闻，你该如何服众啊！如果你执意如此，我便死在你面前！”母亲决然的对他说。  
“趁早决断这种念头。”光一看着父亲扔在他面前的武士刀，再也没有反抗的力气。

“我想去看看那棵樱花树。”情事之后，剛躺在光一怀里懒懒的说，明天便是光一大婚的日子，也是他离开的日子，光一默不作声，为剛披好衣服，发现他站不起来，便像小时候一样背着他走到两人曾经一起生活过的庭院。  
剛执意要从光一身上下来，光一拧不过他只好将他放下，将自己的外衣给他垫脚，剛看着几乎凋零的樱花树，笑了笑说：“第一次来京都的时候，我在这棵树下拍球，你在那面的廊下看我，我问你要不要一起玩，你瞪了我一眼就走了。”说到这剛fufufu的笑了起来，听到这个笑声，光一有些恍惚，仿佛回到了小时候，长大后的自己已经多久没有听到过剛的笑声了。  
剛一直在笑，笑够了，转过头勾住光一的脖子，轻轻的说：“在这棵树下要我一次吧。”说完主动的吻住光一，一只手伸到身下熟练地挑逗着他。  
随着光一的顶弄，堂本剛迎着风伸出了手，似乎想要抓住一片随风而过的花瓣，最终徒劳的放了下来。  
“光一，我来京都城十二年了，终究什么都带不走。”  
优子公主十里红妆嫁入堂本家的时候，堂本剛离开了。

大婚第五年，堂本丰臣反了，他与本家的对抗像是一个信号，堂本家的其他大名也反了。  
战争最是无情，战场上刀剑无眼，不过一年的时间，堂本丰臣和堂本今羽皆死于战乱，其他各个大名本就没什么太大的实力，局势的变化让他们认识到自己的地位，或投降称臣，或还有不服气的，皆被被打败收复。到了第三年，近畿城里的势力分了了三大块，堂本光一，堂本上杉，另一个则是堂本剛。  
堂本光一并没有把堂本上杉放在眼里，他所拥有的不过是一些偏僻的小块领地，仗着人家实力不足浑水摸鱼罢了。而堂本剛的实力却威震整个近畿城，人人都传他颇有计谋切手段毒辣，所到之处寸草不留，几乎百战百胜。甚至出现了现在这样的局面，世人皆津津乐道，堂本光一和堂本剛这对好兄弟，到底会鹿死谁手。  
堂本光一根本不想与堂本剛以这样的方式相见，分离八年，再见却是在战场上，却是生死对决，看着地图的堂本光一感到命运的无常与讽刺。  
这八年来，堂本剛从未来过京都，堂本光一也曾想过打听他的消息，可是他不能也不敢，因为当年父亲扔给他武士刀的时候，同样扔给了他一句话：  
“大婚之前允许你发疯，大婚之后如果你还有这样的想法，我就把他的脑袋留给你珍藏！”  
这八年，他无时无刻不想他，想他过得好不好，想他在那面有没有被人欺负，想他是不是被逼着学习武士，还弹不弹三味线了，有没有结婚。  
最重要的是，还记得他吗？会想起他吗？  
“光一，有人要见你。”长濑掀开帐帘打断了光一的思绪，他盯着地图下意识的点点头，没有看到长濑眼中欲言又止的复杂申请。  
“好久不见，堂本将军，别来无恙！”熟悉的声音传来，堂本光一目瞪口呆的看着眼前将兜帽摘下的人，他连眼睛都不敢眨，生怕这是一场梦，剛瘦了，以前圆乎乎的小脸现在竟可以清晰的看到骨架，那双眼睛没有变，已经圆圆的亮亮的，他目不转睛的盯着剛，想把这八年错过的所有光阴在这一刻都印刻在记忆里。  
直到剛细细的咳嗽声传来，他才回过神。  
他这才发现，剛的脸色并不好。  
他想开口问问他过得怎么样，却忽然发现自己无法开口。  
该以什么样的身份去问，自己还有没有资格去关心他了。  
而剛在这个时候，拿出了一个盒子。  
打开后，是奈良的官印和剛的军印。  
“给你的。”剛笑着说，想说的话被急促的咳嗽打断了，光一这才反应过来，手忙脚乱的给剛到了一杯水，倒上才发现水很凉，赶紧想要去加热，却怕加热时间长剛会走，直接将水放进了怀里。  
剛看着他一系列的动作笑了起来，笑了笑，就流出了眼泪。  
“这是给你的！”他快速的擦干了眼角的泪，指着盒子说。  
堂本光一并没有说话，直到感觉水温热了将杯子放到刚面前的时候，才将打开的盒子盖上，推回给了剛。  
也许曾经自己不曾确定，但是现在当剛出现在他面前的时候，他才意识到，自己怎么可能对剛用兵，自己怎么会忍心伤害他，就算剛来打他，他都可以毫无抵抗的对他敞开大门。  
“光一。”刚笑了笑，又将盒子推了回去“这是我父亲欠了你们家的，你应该收下，而且……”顿了顿，剛低下头一边转着手里的杯子一边漫不经心的说：“我生病了，很严重，已经时日不多了。”  
茶杯骤然落地，光一不敢置信的看着眼前的剛，他一把拉住剛的手，千言万语都堵在喉中，一句话都说不出来。  
他从未恨过自己的寡言，这一刻却想狠狠的给自己一拳，为什么说不出口，为什么什么都说不出。  
“别这样光一。”剛并没有挣脱光一的手，他轻声的说：“父亲反的那一年，我没办法左右他的决定，他战死了，我虽然伤心，但是感觉他是咎由自取。后来我接替了父亲的位置，世人皆说我打下一个有一个大名是因为野心，其实我只是想有一天可以多弥补我父亲犯下的错，我多打下一个国家，你就可以少一次危险。直到有一天，我把这些都还给你，我才不会日夜担心光一会被刀剑伤到，会生命垂危。”  
“光一，不要怕那些人不会心甘情愿的听命于你，我已经准备好了说辞，今天我来便没想过活着离开。”剛莞尔一笑，那笑容仿佛让光一穿越回了两人初见的年月，在树下拍球的剛冲着他笑，甜甜的叫他：“光一哥哥。”  
“光一。”剛轻轻的走到光一那侧，擦拭着光一自己都不知道什么时候留下的泪水，含着泪笑着说：“你还记得我们的第一次吗，你喝醉了，你说我恨你你也会这么做。其实我没有恨过你，我只是恨我自己为什么会让你爱上我，我早知道你的心意，你这家伙做的太明显了。可是我不能爱上你啊，我拼命克制住自己，因为你明明可以有更好的人生，你可以有一个爱你的妻子，有好多好多孩子，可是你却说你爱上了我，其实，我知道你在你父亲那里对我所有的维护，你一次次的去求你父亲答应我们在一起，甚至放弃继承将军之名，可是我不能毁掉你啊！因为我爱你啊！”  
“所以光一，动手吧。与其病死，或者死在别人手里，还不如死在你手里。这样你会很愧疚，但是就能永远的记住我了！我可是一个自私的人啊！”  
“我知道你最讨厌战乱了。这是我送给你的礼物，有了我的这些区域，堂本上杉不值一提。很快战争就会结束了。我也可以不用担心你了。”  
光一已经泣不成声，他紧紧的抱着剛，无论剛说什么，他都摇着头说着“不要”“不要”。  
“对不起光一，也许很自私，可是，我爱你。”  
温柔的液体渗到了光一的衣服，不知道什么时候，剛将一把刀，插入了自己的心脏，光一摁住了剛不管流血的伤口，打算慌忙的喊大夫的时候，剛用尽全身力气拉住了他的手，用从未有过的恳求语气说：“求你了！答应我吧！你从来不拒绝我的！”  
“别哭了，说说我们以前的事吧。”  
“好。”  
“你第一次穿的那件和服，我收起来了，真的特别漂亮。”  
“那个皮球我怎么也找不到了，对不起啊剛，别生气啊。”  
“三味线我也收起来了，以前家里来了个弹三味线的琴师，弹得真的好难听啊，虽然刚学的时候你弹的也很难听。”  
“每次和你在一起的时候都让你流血，对不起啊，我真的不是故意的，每次看到你都失控，这一定是你的错。”  
“我从来都没有碰过她，真的，除了你，我谁都没碰过。”  
“除了你，我谁也不爱。”  
光一说到最后已经泣不成声，他感觉怀里的身体越来越冷，他抱着剛，一遍遍喊他的名字，他幼稚的想，也许剛不会离开，也许从始至终这都是一场梦，梦醒了，他们躺在那个有着樱花树的院落，剛看着他练习剑道，弹着三味线。  
“光一，不要哭！除了你，也没有人碰过我，其实……”剛感觉自己的生命力在一点点消失，他止住这些已经完全不重要的话，想抬起手摸摸他的脸却一点力气也没有，他用尽全身力气说：“我爱你，除了你，我谁都不爱。”  
   
奈良城主刺杀堂本将军败露后自尽，堂本剛的全部军队大名自愿归顺堂本光一。  
第二年春，堂本光一收复曾经属于近畿城的全部领土。  
   
二十年后，堂本光一将将军之位传给了本家侄子，正式退位。  
春天，堂本光一因病去世。  
   
   
“剛，今天隔壁家的老头打来了一尾鱼，说是很鲜，这老头真是烦，总是找我下棋，棋艺还很差。”  
“昨天冈田带着自己的孙子来了，那小子长得和冈田一样，性子倒是皮得很。被我揍了一顿，你没看见冈田心疼的样子啊，可搞笑了。”  
“长濑昨天来了，他夫人去世了要过来和我作伴，我嫌他烦给他撵走了。他这人，三天两头过来烦我，蹭吃蹭喝，还不掏钱。”  
堂本光一一边吃饭一边对着对面絮絮叨叨的说，对面放着一个盒子，里面是一个破旧的皮球。

“剛说，他在京都城十二年，什么都没带走，却又什么都带走了。”当冈田把这个盒子打开的时候，交给他的还有剛的这句话。  
当时的他，他抱着这个皮球一言不发。

窗外刮起了风，带起了一阵樱花香，院子里唯一的一棵樱花树上的花瓣迎着风打着转，堂本光一闭上了眼睛，耳边响起了熟悉的声音；  
“光一哥哥，一起拍球啊”  
“好啊！”光一喃喃的说，浑浊的泪水顺着布满皱纹的脸缓缓滑落。


End file.
